


Introduction to Poetry

by Sqigglemonkey



Series: The Wicked Path of Destiny [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqigglemonkey/pseuds/Sqigglemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Gents find each other, and their comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> 'I ask them to take a poem  
> and hold it up to the light  
> like a color slide
> 
> or press an ear against its hive
> 
> I say drop a mouse into a poem  
> and watch him probe his way out,
> 
> or walk inside the poem's room  
> and feel the walls for a light switch.
> 
> I want them to waterski  
> across the surface of a poem  
> waving at the author's name on the shore.
> 
> But all they want to do  
> is tie the poem to a chair with a rope  
> and torture a confession out of it.
> 
> They begin beating it with a hose  
> to find out what it really means.'  
> \- http://tnellen.com/cybereng/poetry/apple.html

The story of the Gents is a savage one. All of them had their wives ripped from them by a bullet to the brain. All of them faced, in a moment, the harsh reality of life in crime. All of them found themselves driven further into the criminal lifestyle. All of them are considered mass murderers, having killed many in their search for sanity, only to find that they were driving themselves further into madness.

Geoff 'Lazer' Ramsey, also known as Kingpin, is the oldest of the Gents and the Fake AH Crew. He lived for 25 years in the legal world, only to find that he didn't have enough ways to express himself, finding only relief in crime. It was only when his wife, Griffon, died, that Geoff gave himself over totally to a life of crime. Back then, he was just discovering the art of self-expression, his arms slowly becoming adorned with tattoos that meant a lot then, but now are just part of his skin. Now, much of his body is splattered with lines and colour that after every heist he adds to.

Ryan Haywood, the Vagabond, was driven mad by the death of his wife, no longer caring about the fragility of human life, it only served to ease his bloodlust. It was only through poetry that Ryan could finally find some sanity in his life of madness, a way for him to express how he felt, whether reading or writing, it was the constant even when he couldn't sleep at night.

It was Ryan who introduced Geoff to poetry. After they teamed up to find their wives killers and discovering, to their horror, that the people who had killed them were the same, and that it had not just been their families that had been destroyed but four others. Geoff and Ryan found comfort in each other, choosing to stay together and finding it easier to control their bloodlust that way. It was on the nights when neither could sleep, that Geoff and Ryan would lie in bed next to each other, taking comfort in the others body heat, when Ryan would pull out a notebook and start reading.

The first poem that Geoff ever heard, that he still holds comfort in despite all the others he has heard, was simply called 'Introduction to Poetry'. Geoff loves both the symbolism, and how it reminds him of Ryan. How Ryan had tortured a confession out of the people who had killed their wives, trying to find out what they mean. He loved the simple symbolism, that showed the gentleness of the poem against the harshness of reality. It reminded him of Griffon, how innocent she had been, and yet shown the cruel reality of the world. Yet most of all it reminded him of himself. That once he had been hopeful for some good in this world, and yet that was ripped from him along with his loves life.

Jack Shannon Pattillo, or Beardo, chose to let his wife's killers live when he walked in on them firing the shot. He buried his anger and loss in planning heists for various crime lords. He made for himself a small fortune alone, and then set out, all the anger and hatred multiplied a hundredfold driving him to find them, the ones who ripped his heart out. But once more he got there too late.

Insistent upon finding the ones who had taken his revenge from him, Jack met Kingpin, and together they started the Fake AH Crew, the Vagabond joining them on his return from a job. It would be years later that Jack would find out the true names of his Crew-mates and the truth about both his wife's death and the bastards who had taken her from him. When he did, Jack joined in the dysfunctional relationship, and the Gents were created.

It was about the time that Jack found out the truth, that the Lads were also created. They didn't exclusively work together until they were all hired by the Fake AH Crew, but they all found themselves curling into each others beds each night, lying so close together that they felt, for the first time since they lost their old lives, whole.


End file.
